


He Never Did

by Ave_Atque_Vale_Maxwell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark Is a Dick, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Obadiah Stane is a Dick, Poor Tony, Tony Feels, mentions of underage rape, they are dick friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_Atque_Vale_Maxwell/pseuds/Ave_Atque_Vale_Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Tony told his attacker to stop. He never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> This id my first piece of work here and idk what I'm doing. Please be gentle with me.

There were many times in Tony's youth when he told his attacker to stop.

There were countless times when he cried and begged him not to go any further, to _stop this madness_ but he was never listened to.

His mother knew all about it but she was a weak woman, unable to leave a failed marriage, unable to save her suffering child and unable to do anything but just tell Tony to _"Quiet down, please, sweetheart, it wasn't that bad, it's okay now"_

Tony didn't blame her. She was just as helpless as he was.

At least when it did happen she was always there in the aftermath to clean him off with her tears and her promises of escape.

He didn't understand why none of them went to the police. There was enough evidence to get his attacker locked up but for some reason they were both hesistant.

It didn't even matter if they went to get him arrested- he would find a way out of it.

He always does.

Howard always found another way.

Even after his parent's and Jarvis' deaths, his attacker never stopped. He was attacked constantly, each night having him coming out of it worse and worse.

Tony thinks that the right to sexually abuse him was in Howard's will somewhere, as he didn't have to wait long for a new attacker.

Obadiah Stane.

The name left a bad taste on his tongue, and since the arrival of his newest attacker, that wasn't the only thing that left a bad taste in his mouth.

In some ways Obadiah was worse than Howard. Obadiah liked to humilate him, Howard would rather keep the entire ordeal a secret.

Obadiah liked to do it probably three times a day, Howard only ever had time for just once.

Obadiah liked his tears- Howard hated them.

Though if there was one thing in common between those two, it was no matter how much he pleaded, screamed, cried, begged or threatened, they would never stop. His new attackers would never stop.

Afterall, he never did.


End file.
